Kaiba the Mage
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for safety and future violence. Pairings undecided


Kaiba the Mage

Summary: What if when Seto was younger he was some how sent to Fiore shortly after being adopted along with Mokuba? What if Seto gained a lost magic that accented his past life? What if he and Mokuba wound up in the Tower of Heaven when they first arrived?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Fairy Tail.

Prologue: From abused child to aspiring mage

A ten-year-old Seto Kaiba was very angry. Why you might ask? The reason for his anger is that his Adoptive father Gozaburo Kaiba had taken away both his and Mokuba's toys. Even though the man had taken them away from the orphanage Seto despised the man. "If there was only a way I could get both Mokuba and myself away from here." Seto thought.

"_What would you give to escape your life Seto Kaiba?" _A mysterious voice asked in the back of Seto's mind. _"What would you be willing to part with?"_ the voice asked again.

"I'd give up everything I own if it meant that Mokuba and I could be far from here." Seto said not sure why he was answering this voice.

"_In that case I can grant your wish. There is just one thing that is required from you." _The voice said.

"What is it tell me? I'll do anything if you can really take us away from here." Seto said looking around for the source of the voice.

"_You must become a true servant of mine and accept only my power. You may not use any other source of power where I send you. Your brother will be free to acquire whatever power he sees fit. But you must follow this rule understood?" _the voice asked.

Seto kept looking for the source of the voice. "Yes I understand I'll do whatever you say. I'll play by your rules. Now please take me and Mokuba out of here." Seto answered.

"_Very good little one. Now receive my power the power of Horus." _The voice said.

With that Seto let out a scream as a gold light surrounded him. If anyone were to come in they would have seen the eye of Horus in blazing gold on his forehead, as well as seen his eyes turn gold before both disappeared. Then the light vanished taking both Seto and Mokuba with it. No one in their world would ever know what happened to them.

**Fiore Tower of Heaven**

When Seto could open his eyes again he noticed that both he and Mokuba were in a cell with several other people. Mokuba was lying against him wearing torn clothing. He noticed that his clothes were in the same state. Information suddenly filled his head he assumed it was from Horus. The information also told him that while Mokuba was sleeping he was also receiving the same information. Seto saw a girl with Red hair as well as some other kids coming up to them. An old man was also coming towards him and Mokuba who had just woken up.

"You have quite a lot of magical power for someone so young boy. Do you mind telling us your name? I'm Rob by the way." The old man said introducing himself.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. This is my little brother Mokuba." Seto said indicating his little brother. "How can you tell I have a lot of magic?" Seto asked looking at Rob.

"Rob ojisan was a mage of the greatest guild in the world Fairy Tail." The red haired girl said beaming. "I'm gonna join Fairy Tail if I ever get out of here. My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said still beaming.

"Oh I see." Seto said looking at Rob wondering how such a frail old man could be a mage.

"Seto something tells me that you already know what kind of magic it is you can use. Would you mind telling me what it is?" Rob asked looking at the elder Kaiba sibling.

Seto hesitated for a minute wondering if it would be alright to tell him. _"You can tell him Seto. I brought you here to bring about an end to this tower. Why do you think I gave you so much information?"_ The voice of Horus said in the back of his mind.

"My magic is a lost magic. It's called Sen'nenki gēmu." Seto said seeing a shocked expression on Rob's face.

"Sen'nenki gēmu? How is it that you have such a powerful lost magic?" Rob asked looking at Seto with a mixture of fear and awe. Seto could understand why from what Horus's information had told him about the magic.

"What the hell is Sen'nenki gēmu?" A blue haired kid standing near Erza asked looking at Seto skeptically.

"Jellal be nice he's new here." Erza said. "That means you have to be nice to him to Wally, Simon." She said looking at a block headed kid and a taller kid. "Sho, Milliana stop bothering Mokuba-kun." Erza said to the younger children who weren't paying attention and were trying to get Mokuba to play with them. But Mokuba was ignoring them staying close to Seto.

"I can't tell you how I got it because I'm not entirely sure. However if you want Jellal I can show you my magic. I could even get us all out of here." Seto said looking between everyone.

Rob looked at Seto. "You mean you have that much control over your magic already?" Rob asked looking shocked.

"I'm not sure if it will encompass the entire tower. But yes I have enough control to use it." Seto said. Rob nodded showing that he thought Seto should use his magic. Seto nodded and placed his hands on the ground forming a gold magic circle with a strange eye symbol in the center. Anyone paying attention to Seto could see the same eye appear on his forehead in gold and notice his eyes turning gold. "Sen'nenki gēmu: De~yueru dankai." Seto said. Everything was covered in a strange green and purple grid.

The cultist were all scurrying around in the tower when the grid started to form wondering what was going on when suddenly they couldn't move anymore. "Hey what is this what's going on." One of the cultist asked.

"**Listen up everyone you are now all in my domain. Everyone with in this area must play by my rules or be banished to the shadow realm." **Seto said his voice carrying everywhere.

Jellal looked down to see that the magic circle completely covered the floor of the tower. "This is interesting." Jellal said looking around the grid.

"**Rule number 1 No mage may use magic with in this area. Rule number 2 All regular weapons are prohibited. Rule number 3 you may only move by rolling a dice. Rule number 4 the only way to attack is to activate special cards on hidden through out the grid these cards may be collected but you can only hold 7. Rule number 5 when you run out of life points on the special monitor attached to your wrist you die."** Seto said. A strap with a digital readout of 8000 showed up on everyone's wrist. Everyone also noticed a dice appear in his or her hand.

"Seto a making the rules of the game this way puts you in great danger." Rob said. "It's still not to late to change the rules." Rob said but saw Seto shake his head.

"No the way the game is set up is just perfect. Trust me I won't lose just follow my lead." Seto said he then rolled his dice. It landed on six and the door to the prison opened. Seto walked out and stood directly outside the gate then stepped on the panel revealing a card with four meteors on it. He picked it up and held it in his left hand. "This card will do nicely." He said smirking.

Mokuba was the next to roll and got six as well then ran to stand next to Seto. Jellal rolled a three and landed on a glowing panel. He looked at it before stepping on it and revealing a card with a man on it in purple robes holding a staff. He picked it up and held it.

"This game better be able to get us out of here Seto because I honestly don't see how these cards will help us." Jellal said just as a cultist came into the hall.

"I'll show you exactly what these cards can do Jellal." Seto said raising his card so it faced the cultist. "Hinotama." He stated causing the card to flash. Four meteors appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the cultist who screamed as the life point monitor went from 8000 to 7500. After that the game went for the most part smoothly for the slaves with only two slaves being defeated. Once they had all escaped the tower Seto used his magic to cause the tower to implode. Thankfully Magic council ships were coming at that time and were able to take them all away from the island. Seto didn't know it but this was the start of a legend for him.

A/N: This is the prologue. I've never seen a Fairy Tail Yugioh crossover before and decided to make one. Also Seto and Mokuba are the main characters. Mokuba will have magic but I haven't decided if his should be the same as Seto's or something different. For now though he is too young to awaken it for it to matter. Also Erza, Jellal, Wally, Simon, Sho, and Milliana will awaken their magic and learn to control it when they join guilds. Erza will still join Fairy Tail but I haven't decided on guilds for the others yet.

Translations:

Sen'nenki gēmu- Millenium Game

Sen'nenki gēmu: De~yueru dankai- Millenium Game: Duelist Stage


End file.
